The present technology relates to a display panel including a self-luminous device such as an organic electro luminescence (EL) device, and a display and an electronic unit which are equipped with such a display panel.
In the field of displays for displaying images, recently, displays which include a current-driven type optical device as a light-emitting device for each pixel have been developed and prepared for the markets (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-83272). Such a current-driven type optical device varies luminance thereof according to a current flowing therethrough, and an organic EL device is given as one example. An organic EL device is a self-luminous device, unlike a liquid crystal device and the like. Therefore, since operating without a light source (backlight), a display including an organic EL device (or an organic EL display) provides higher image visibility, lower power consumption, and a faster device response than a liquid crystal display equipped with a light source.
Various studies for organic EL displays have been ever conducted, for the purpose of improving the luminance while suppressing the increase in the power consumption. For instance, a technique has been proposed, in which reflectors of an inverted truncated-conical shape are provided on the light extraction side of an organic EL device (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-23240). In the organic EL display provided with the reflector, light that has been emitted from the organic EL devices in an oblique direction is reflected in the vertical direction by the reflectors.